1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a treatment-liquid application apparatus and an image forming system, and more specifically relate to a treatment-liquid application apparatus that applies a treatment liquid for suppressing ink bleeding to a long recording medium supplied to a printing apparatus including an inkjet recording apparatus and the like, and an image forming system incorporating the treatment-liquid application apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming system or a treatment agent liquid application apparatus is known to include a treatment agent liquid application apparatus between a paper feeding apparatus that feeds a recording medium and an inkjet printer in order to apply a treatment agent liquid (also referred to as “treatment liquid”) before discharging ink onto the recording medium to suppress bleeding of an ink image and enhance the image quality. In such a configuration, the treatment agent liquid application apparatus includes an application unit to apply a treatment liquid onto a recording medium, such as a long continuous sheet or a continuous-form sheet, to suppress bleeding of an ink image and enhance the image quality.